


I'll Say Your Name If You Kiss Me

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [6]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Cute, Demisexual Jack, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Giggling, Heteroflexible Mark, Jack and PJ are roommates, KIK, M/M, Mark and Joel are roommates, Meddling, Most everyone tagged is only mentioned, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Comedy, Teasing, they dont end up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "Here goes nothing."





	1. Crushes 101

**Author's Note:**

> This is only gonna be two parts, but its unbelievably adorable and i think pining Jack is the cutest thing ever. They still wont end up together, hence me allowing this into my platonic septiplier collection. Enjoy part 1!

**Dangonronpa_Kenny: JACK**

_Booper is typing..._  
  
**BooperDooper: YES??**  
  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: TELL ME THE SECRET**  
  
**BooperDooper: What are you talking about?**  
  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: [image]**  
  
**BooperDooper: Those are lyrics, Ken.**  
  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: Oh, my bad lol**  
  
**BooperDooper: but...i DO have something i wanna talk to you about.**  
  
_Dangonronpa is typing..._  
  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: Oh? ;) What's that?**  
  
**BooperDooper: I think...i have a crush. On Mark.**  
  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: OH**  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: MY**  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: GOD**  
  
And that was when Jack knew he fucked up.

* * *

  
 Ken and Jack had been friends for quite awhile now, and Ken had been picking up the subtle variations in Jacks behaviour around the new boy in their class, Mark Fischbach.

Apparently, he had just moved from Ohio to LA to go to art college, though Jack could argue he looked more like he fell straight from heaven. It didn't help that they sat in groups of four, and Mark had chosen to plop down right next to Jack on his first day there.  
  
"I hope you guys don't mind me sitting here, kiiinda the only open seat." Mark said, rubbing his neck meekly as he sat his backpack down. Jack gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded.  
  
"You're totally fine, i mean okay, you're _OKAY_." He said, forcing out a chuckle. Mark looked at him confused then smiled as well, settling into his seat before turning to face their physics teacher.  
  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: Nice going, you're really smooth**  
  
**BooperDooper: shut your face hole ya heathen**  
  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: i bet you want the new guy to open his face hole ;)**  
  
Jack slid his phone in his pocket, blushing furiously and grasping his mouth with one hand. Kenny burst out laughing, earning their whole table a glare from their instructor.  
  
"Something you boys would like to share?" She asked.  
  
"Nah," Connor spoke up, "I think this is something we wanna keep to ourselves, right _Jack_?" He winked, making Jack scowl and blush even further. Mark was staring at all of them in amusement until he turned to Jack and lifted an eyebrow. By now, the teacher had turned her attention back to the powerpoint, so Jack could focus on letting Mark know he was fine. Mark nodded and gave him a small smile, then went into his notebook and scribbled something down. Soon, the sheet of paper was passed to Jack.  
  
_Are you sure you're okay?_  
  
Jack smiled internally with the overwhelming concern Mark had for him, but he maintained his cool nature externally.  
  
  
_Totally fine. I'm Jack, by the way._  
  
He slid the paper back to Mark, then looked back up at the powerpoint, ignoring the stares of Connor and Ken. Soon, the paper was back in front of him, and he assumed that this would be an ongoing thing until class ends.  
  
_Are you sure? Because your ID says Sean :)_  
  
Jack looked down to realize he's wearing his school ID and mentally slapped himself for forgetting to explain it was a nickname. He glanced at Mark's ID badge, and began to address him by the proper name.  
  
_Jack's my nickname. Is Mark short for something?_  
  
He scrawled, sliding the paper back over with a smile. He hesitated, then looked up to see Connor and Ken's eyes following the paper before they both looked at him with knowing smirks. He rolled his eyes and pushed his green hair out of them, leaning back into his seat until the paper came back.  
  
_Nope, just Mark. I mean, my roomie calls me Markimoo, but i don't prefer it._  
  
_Ah, understandable. Sorry about my friends by the way, they're idiots._  
  
  
_Haha you should meet mine, noone can rival to Bob and Wade._  
  
_My best friends Felix and Robin could beg to differ ;)_  
  
_You're on :)_  
  
  
The sound of scraping chairs and backpack zippers made them realize that class was over.  
  
"Hey..." Ken hesitated, squinted his eyes to read Mark's ID, "Mark? Do you have another class after this? We're gonna go grab lunch and were wondering if you wanted to join."  
  
Jack watched as the American's gorgeous brown eyes lit up at the thought. _Gorgeous? What?_  
  
"Ah, sure. Can my roommate come? We both just made it here and i'd hate to leave him alone." Mark stated, still stuffing things into his backpack.  
  
"Sure! The more the merrier right?" Connor said, eyes focused on Jack, who huffed in response.  
  
  
"Is it cool with you if i tag along Jack?" Mark asked, and Jack wondered why Mark would think it would upset him if he went along.  
  
  
"'Course it is, Merk. I'd invite my roommate, PJ, but he's out with his girlfriend." He spoke, probably louder than he should have, considering Mark was laughing now.  
  
"Merk, that's cute." Mark snorted, standing up out of chair along with Jack. Jack only blushed turning to face his other friends, who were giggling quietly behind him.

* * *

  
  
They stopped by Mark's place so he could pick up his roommate, Joel, and Mark asked them to wait outside patiently while he went inside to grab him.  
  
"Hey roomie!" He said to Joel, who was sitting on his bed, drawing the lamp in front of him with headphones around his neck.  
  
"Oh, hi Markimoo! How are ya?" He replied, setting down his pen and turning off his music.  
  
  
"I'm awesome! I'm really sorry to interrupt you but i'm going out with a few friends i just met and i was wondering if you wanted to come with?"  
  
  
Joel jumped off the bed with joy, grabbing his jacket and phone and stalking up to Mark.  
  
  
"Of course! C'mon lets go!"  
  
Mark laughed, opening up the door for Joel who curtsied like a damsel, and exited the dorm.  
  
"Roomie, this is Jack, Connor, and Ken. Jack, Connor, and Ken, Roomie!"  
  
Jack giggled a bit, and Mark couldn't help but think it was adorable.  
  
"Hi, roomie, do ye have an _actual_ name?"  
  
The boy tapped on his ID badge, pointing to his first name. "Joel! _Mark_ just calls me roomie for some reason."  
  
"It's a _reasonable_ name! We're roommates!" Mark rebutted, pouting slightly and making the group laugh.  
  
They began walking to the cafeteria, stomachs growling furiously.

* * *

  
"So, Merk, what made you move here?"  
  
Mark looked over at Jack, who was still staring at menus trying to decide what he wanted to eat. Jack spared him a sweet glance, then returned to the menu.  
  
"Hah, Merk, that will be forever adorable. But, i just decided i'd move here for college y'know?"  
  
"What d'ya study?"  
  
"I'm a filmmaker. Well, i _want_  to _be_  a filmmaker. What about you?"  
  
  
Jack turned and smiled at Mark, stepping up in the line.  
  
  
"An editor. M'really good with software." He stated, looking down at the display case now.  
  
"Ah, you're a talented little Irishman then?"  
  
"Haha, _VERY_ talented indeed." Jack wiggled his eyebrows, making Mark cough at the innuendo.  
  
  
They soon grabbed their food and sat with the others, who Jack noticed were already getting acquainted with Joel.  
  
"Ah! The lovebirds are back! What'd you do, get lost?" Connor teased, making Ken and Joel giggle. 

"In each other maybe." Ken shot back and they burst out laughing.  
  
"Shuddup." Jack rolled his eyes, taking a seat...in the same seat Mark had been trying to sit in. "Oh, shit i'm sorry! Didn't mean ta sit on ye!" He postioned himself farther away in the booth, blushing furiously. Mark was giggling uncontrollably, and Jack found the way his eyes turned into half moons when he did so to be adorable.  _What is with him and this guy?_  
  
"Jack," he took a breath, "Jack it's fine! I'm not hurt, i promise see?" He motioned towards his crotch and Jack blushed some more.  
  
"Jaysus Merk, be a little more subtle." Jack said, making Mark laugh even louder and cover his mouth to dull the volume. He smirked and went to eating his sandwich. He totally had a crush on Mark Fischbach.  



	2. Boys Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For research?" 
> 
>  
> 
> "Research."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2! What is it about Jack that makes Mark so laugh crazy? What is it about Mark that makes Jack so BOY crazy? Why won't Connor and Ken leave Jack alone? Let's find out!

  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: So what are you gonna do?**  
  
**BooperDooper: I'm not sure. I'm not good at flirting like you and Connor xP**  
  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: DUDE YOU DONT EVEN HAVE TO FLIRT**  
 **Dangonronpa_Kenny: PEOPLE LIKE YOU ANYWAYS**  
  
  
**BooperDooper: yeah, but i'm not into many people...**  
  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: hold on, i'll add Connor! We can do this.**  
  
  
_XFalloutX has been added by Dangonronpa_Kenny_   
  
**XFalloutX: ? This better be good, i'm trying to get laid.**  
  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: no you're not you dumbass, you're laying on the floor eating cheetos. We're roommates, remember?**  
  
**BooperDooper: guys**  
  
**XFalloutX: doesn't mean i want you dragging me into group chats Ken**  
  
**BooperDooper: guys.**  
  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: oh shut up. You weren't busy anyways!**  
  
**BooperDooper: G U Y S**  
  
**XFalloutX: oh, Hey Jack! :)**  
  
**BooperDooper: >:-( **  
  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: Jack likes Mark**  
  
**XFalloutX: I mean...yeah i know that, what about it?**  
  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: we need to help him seduce him**  
  
**BooperDooper: wait WHAT??!?**   
  
_XFalloutX is typing..._  
  
**BooperDooper: I NEVER AGREED TO THAT???**  
  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: you never agree to alot of things i make you to :)**  
  
**XFalloutX: you sound like the biggest rapist on the planet right now**   
  
_Dangonronpa_Kenny has changed the name of the chat to Jack Likes Asian Dick_   
  
**BooperDooper: K E N W H Y**  
  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: what do you mean why? ;)**  
  
**BooperDooper: I said i had a crush on him, i never said i wanted to ride him into oblivion!**  
  
**XFalloutX: but would you though?**  
  
**BooperDooper: you guys are insufferable.**   
  
Jack switched from one group chat to the next, messaging Felix and Robin on Skype to let them know he'd be going to sleep soon.   
  
**PewPewPew: Cool Bro! I'll probably be heading off myself soon. Been out shopping with the gf. :P**  
  
**RedRobin: I'm already halfway asleep tbh.**   
  
Jack laughed, shutting off his phone and closing his eyes, a certain someone settling into his dreams.  


* * *

  
  
Jack was standing in front of Mark's dorm now, dressed in his favorite maroon shirt and grey skinny jeans, fixing his favorite black beanie on his head. Mark has texted him earlier telling him that he wanted to meet up, and some part of Jack was nervous. The other part, among a few other things, was excited. He knocked tentatively then leaned against the wall behind him with his backpack as a cushion to wait. He heard the door crack open so he lifted his eyes and gulped. Before him stood none other than his monthlong crush in all his shirtless glory.  
  
"Hey! Sorry, i just spilled some shit on my shirt and was headed to change it. Come on in! Roomie is out visiting his girlfriend for the weekend, so it's just us, sorry." Mark ranted, moving out of the way so Jack could step inside. _Don't look don't look don't look_ Jack chanted in his mind, smiling and nodding as he slipped through the door.   
  
"You can have a seat on the couch, im just gonna go..." he motions to his naked torso, and it takes _everything_ in Jack's power not to look. "Yeah."  
  
Jack nodded, plopping down on the couch and pulling out his phone to check his messages.   
  
  
PJ: hey, are you gone today?   
  
Jack: yeah, i'm hanging out with Mark for a bit. Did you need me for anything?   
  
PJ: Oh, nothing! Was just gonna see if you wanted to study for math, but it looks like you're already busy with Chemistry ;)  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and responded with a "shuddup" before going to his kik chats.   
  
**BooperDooper: He answered the door shirtless. I'm dying.**  
  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: YOU BETTER KISS HIM**  
  
**XFalloutX: If he doesn't, i will.**  
  
  
**Dangonronpa_Kenny: I'd love to see how Ember takes that.**  
  
**XFalloutX: the same way she takes other things, hard ^-^**  
  
**BooperDooper: i don't know whether that's good or bad**  
  
**XFalloutX: we'll cross that bridge when we get there**  
  
**BooperDooper: lets hope that bridge isn't even constructed.**  
  
  
He looks up as he hears someone clear their throat, shutting off his phone to see Mark standing next to him and sitting. "Hey."  
  
"Erm...heya!" Jack beams, turning to face Mark.   
  
"Thanks for coming to hang out today, it gets kinda lonely when your roommate has a girlfriend."  
  
He sits down two cups of water, motioning towards it for Jack.   
  
"Psh, i didn't even know i HAD a roommate for awhile." Jack rebuts, making Mark chuckle.   
  
"Really? I've seen PJ a few times, never thought he'd be the type to abandon such a cutie like you." Mark reaches out and pinches Jack's cheeks playfully, making Jack blush and giggle.   
  
  
"Stop it Merk!" He squeals, shoving him lightly with his hand. Mark giggles louder, running a hand through his hair to calm his nerves. Jack looks at him curiously, wondering what about him makes the American so damn giggly.   
  
"Hey, can i ask ye somethin'?"  
  
"S-sure," Mark starts, stiffling his giggles. "Anything at all!"   
  
  
Jack smiles, then leans back on the couch, taking a sip of his water.   
  
"What about me makes you giggle? You do it everytime i'm around you." Jack watches as Mark stops giggling and bites his lip nervously.   
  
"Your accent." Mark responds, just above a whisper.   
  
  
"Huh?" Jack says, leaning into him a bit to hear him better.   
  
  
"Your accent!" Mark shouts playfully, smiling again. "It's adorable when you say my name when you're flustered. It comes out 'Merk' instead of 'Mark'."   
  
Jack smiles at him, blushing lightly as he sits back. "Oh, t'ats sweet, i guess. T'anks." He says, playing with the hem of his shirt.   
  
"Can i ask you something then?" Mark's big brown eyes scan Jack's face for any discomfort, besides the huge blush that's covering it.   
  
"Erm, 'course. Shoot."   
  
  
"You blush alot when you talk to me. Why?" Mark inquired, tilting his head in a curious way.   
  
Jack freaked out internally, torn between words and actions. Just kiss him! His friend had said, and this seemed like as good a time as any. _What if Mark pushed him away? Would they still be friends? Sure, Jack liked Mark, but he wasn't sure he wanted to date him either. What if Mark wanted to date him and he wasn't ready? What if-_  
  
"Jack?" He heard a voice calling. He looked at Mark, who had worry sketched on his face. Jack took a breath and smiled.   
  
"Because, I have a crush on ye." Jack said, deflating into the couch with fear. Mark rubbed the back of his neck, giggling a bit.   
  
  
"I knew that." He finally confessed, and Jack's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.   
  
"What??" Jack squealed, squinting his eyes at the laughing brunette.   
  
  
"I knew that. I like you too, Jack." Mark smiled. Jack laughed nervously as he sat up. _Now or never Jack._  
  
"I have a proposition. I'll say your name, just the way you like it, if you kiss me." Jack said, smirking. It was finally Mark's turn to be pink as he laughed a bit, shrugging.   
  
"For research?"   
  
  
Jack nodded, smiling smugly.

"Research."   
  
Mark grabbed Jack by his shoulders, pulling him into an awkward kiss. It was just their lips touching, but to Jack it was like third base. Then, Mark pulled away, and smiled.   
  
  
"I conclude, you're adorable. You're my new adorable best friend."   
  
  
Jack laughed, brushing green fringe out of his face. "Thanks, Merk."   
  
  
This sent Mark giggling until he finally relaxed and pulled out two game controllers.   
  
  
"Here, I'll teach you how to kiss something else if you verse me in Smash Bros."   
  
  
Jack wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? What's that?"   
  
Mark giggled, focusing on the now loaded start screen. "My ass."   
  
  
"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next prompt is: "Person A needs a job. Person B needs an employee. Jokes ensue. Run with it." 
> 
> See you in Help Wanted!


End file.
